tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Turtle Power (canción)
thumb|275px "Turtle Power" es un sencillo de 1990 realizado por el dúo de hip hop Partners In Kryme. La canción fue lanzada por SBK Records y fue parte de la banda sonora de la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, siendo reproducida durante la secuencia de créditos finales. En 2013 también se usó como la principal melodía de título para el videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows desarrollado por Activision. Vídeo Archivo:Partners In Kryme - Turtle Power HQ|Vídeo musical oficial Letra T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! On the half shell, they're the heroes four. In this day and age, who could ask for more? The crime wave is high with muggings mysterious. All police and detectives are furious, 'Cause they can't find the source, Of this lethally evil force. This is serious, so give me a quarter. I was a witness, get me a reporter! Call April O'Neil in on this case, and You'd better hurry up, there's no time to waste! We need help, like quick, on the double. Have pity on the city; man, it's in trouble! We need heroes like the Lone Ranger When Tonto came pronto, when there was danger. They didn't say we'd be there in half an hour, 'Cause they displayed...Turtle Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Now our ace reporter was hot on the trail. Determined to put these crooks in jail. She spied the bad guys and saw what happened, But before she knew it, she fell in a trap and got caught. Yeah, she was all alone. With no friends, and no phone. Now this was beyond her worst dreams, 'Cause she was cornered by some wayward teens. Headed by Shredder they were anything but good. Misguided, unloved, they called them The Foot. They could terrorize and be angry youths, and They mugged the people; who needed proof? Then from out of the dark came an awesome sound! Shouted "Cowabunga!" as they hit the ground. From the field of weeds the heroes rescued the flower 'Cause they possessed...Turtle Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles POWER When you stand for what you believe in, And find the strength to do what's right? That's TURTLE POWER! Heroes on the half shell, they're on a mission. When there's a battle got the enemy wishin' That they stayed at home, instead of fightin' These ninja masters with moves like lightnin'. They were once normal, but now they're mutants. Splinter's the teacher so they are the students. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello, Make up the team with one other fellow Raphael. He's the leader of the group Transformed from the norm by the nuclear goop. Pizza's the food that's sure to please, These ninjas are into pepperoni and cheese. Back to the story, it's not hard to find, Ninja's not just of the body but of the mind. Those were the words that their master instructed, But a letter from Shredder has Splinter abducted. That was the last straw: spring into action. Step on The Foot, now they're gonna lose traction. Now this is for real, so you fight for justice, Your shell is hard so you shout, "They can't dust us off! Like some old coffee table." Since you been born you've been willing and able To defeat the sneak, protect the weak, Fight for rights and your freedom to speak. Now the villain is chillin' so you make a stand. Back to the wall, put your sword in your hand. Remember the words of your teacher, your master: "Evil moves fast, but good moves faster!" Than light, shining for your illumination: Good versus Evil equals confrontation So when you're in trouble don't give in and go sour, Try to rely on YOUR...Turtle Power T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Power T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! T-U-R-T-L-E Power! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Power... Errores *La canción identifica a Raphael como el líder del equipo, siendo que Leonardo era el líder real. Curiosidades *El videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows tiene un bucle sin fin del coro de esta canción sobre la pantalla de título y el menú principal, aunque la canción se puede escuchar en su totalidad mientras se ven los créditos. Una versión modificada también se reproduce en el menú de Arcade, con letras breves que cambian la parte que decía "Raphael. He's the leader of the group" ("Raphael. Es el líder del grupo") a "Raphael. He's the bad boy of the group" ("Raphael. Es el chico malo del grupo"). Enlaces externos *Turtle Power en Wikipedia en:Turtle Power (song) Categoría:Canciones